up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Nakama
|producer = |Next = Akuyuu 2nd Single (2019) }} Nakama (仲間; Friends) is Joujou Gundan's major debut single. It was released on July 25, 2018.https://twitter.com/sawayakagoro/status/999274082716696576 The B-side "Kansha Kangeki Maji Manji" is sung by a fictional"仲 間/感謝感激マジ卍(乙女卍学園)" (in Japanese). Neowing. group named Otome Manji Gakuen led by Sawayaka Goro with members and ,"感謝感激マジ卍の巻" (in Japanese). Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2018-04-05. and "Sunao ni Narenai Sakuranbo" is sung by another fictional group named Yamato Nadeshiko Semicolon led by Suzuki Keita with Tsubaki Factory members and .Akiyama Mao. "マオコロンです！よろしく！秋山 眞緒" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-05-23. "Nakama" is the Kanagawa tournament theme song for tvk Koukou Yakyuu News 2018."上々軍団CDデビュー！デビューシングル『仲間』配信スタート！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2018-07-25. Tracklist #Nakama #20sai (20歳; 20 Years Old) #Kansha Kangeki Maji Manji (感謝感激マジマンジ; I'm Terribly Grateful, Seriously) - Otome Manji Gakuen #Sunao ni Narenai Sakuranbo (素直になれないサクランボ; The Cherries Won't Become Obedient) - Yamato Nadeshiko #Nakama (Instrumental) #20sai (Instrumental) Featured Members *Sawayaka Goro *Suzuki Keita ;B-sides Only *Otome Manji Gakuen **Sawa Goromi (Sawayaka Goro) ** (Kishimoto Yumeno) ** (Onoda Saori) *Yamato Nadeshiko Semicolon **Keicolon (Suzuki Keita) ** (Niinuma Kisora) ** (Akiyama Mao) Single Information *Production, Recording Direction, All Instruments, Programming, Editing: Nakajima Takuihttps://twitter.com/takuinakajima/status/1022074646869368832 ;Nakama *Lyrics: Suzuki Keita *Composition: Sawayaka Goro *Arrangement: Nakajima Takui *Chorus: Joujou Gundan, Nakajima Takui, , , Okada Marina, Bitter & Sweet ;20sai *Lyrics: Suzuki Keita, Sawayaka Goro *Composition: Sawayaka Goro *Arrangement: Nakajima Takui ;Kansha Kangeki Maji Manji *Lyrics and Composition: Sawayaka Goro *Arrangement: Nakajima Takui ;Sunao ni Narenai Sakuranbo *Lyrics: Suzuki Keita *Composition: Sawayaka Goro *Arrangement: Nakajima Takui Concert Performances ;Nakama * (opening act) Trivia *The single was first announced in on March 30, 2018 with Suzuki Keita's 36th birthday event on May 23, 2018 as the initial release date,"アプカミ #111 ハロプロ20周年、J=J ボーカルREC映像、因幡晃、アプガライブ、上々軍団映像ほか　MC：森咲樹（アプガ）、加賀楓（モーニング娘。’18） 3/30/2018" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2018-03-30. but it was postponed for bigger plans."仲間のお知らせ！の巻" (in Japanese). Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2018-04-12. It was finally announced at Suzuki's birthday event that the single would be released on July 25, 2018 and it would be the duo's major CD debut. *"Nakama" was first sung at Sawayaka Goro's 35th birthday event on September 11, 2017."さわやか五郎BDイベント" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2017-09-11. ** and were both guests at this event and it was where the fictional group Otome Manji Gakuen was formed. They took part in an audition skit in which they passed and joined the group,Kishimoto Yumeno. "興奮冷めやらぬ！岸本ゆめの" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2017-09-12. but they disbanded after the event.Onoda Saori. "乙女、、♪小野田紗栞" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2017-09-11. *Yamato Nadeshiko Semicolon was introduced at Suzuki's 36th birthday in the same manner as Otome Manji Gakuen, with and participating in an audition skit that resulted in them joining the group."鈴木啓太BDイベント" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2018-05-23. *"20sai" is a cheer song celebrating 's 20th anniversary. Various Hello! Project group names and song titles appear in the lyrics. *"Maji manji" (マジ卍) is a buzz word that began being popularly used by high school girls on SNS in 2017."「忖度」が２冠達成　「卍」を巡って議論も" (in Japanese). Mainichi Shimbun. 2017-12-04. Maji, which originates from majime (真面目), means "seriously" or "really"; and manji (卍) is the name of the Buddhist symbol for universal harmony. It is often used to express feelings such as seeing something cute, eating something delicious, or being in a good mood. However, due its varied usage, the exact meaning of the phrase is unknown."ＪＣ・ＪＫ流行語大賞に「まじ卍、かなしみ」など" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2017-11-30. Notes # While 20歳 (or 二十歳) is read as hatachi (はたち) in the lyrics, Sawayaka Goro confirmed that the song's title is read as nijussai (にじゅっさい)."遂に…メジャーデビュー！！の巻" (in Japanese). Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2018-05-23. References External Links *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Singles Category:Joujou Gundan Singles Category:Debut Single Category:Theme Songs